ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight at the City: The Game
Knight at the City: The Game is a video game in The Omni-Knights. It is based on the movie, Omni-Knights: Knight at the City. Summary The plot is about the same as the movie itself. There are three game modes: #One player: Play as either Paul, Ben, Emily, Gwen, Kevin, Cador or Esclabor through the levels. #Two players: Play as both Paul and Ben with another player (on some levels you can only be the other characters together) #Two player battle: Use the levels as battle arena as you choose between Paul, Ben or Elektrisch to battle one each other! (Paul cannot fight Ben) Playable Characters *Ben *Paul *Gwen *Kevin *Emily *Sir Cador *Sir Esclabor *Dr. Elektrisch (only in multiplayer battle) Playable Aliens Paul's aliens *Cannonman *Waterflush *Overflow *Shadow Hand *Pyrology *Freezer *Brainiac *Georock *Metalloid (special boss battle alien, in battle arena can be used freely) Ben's aliens *Heatblast *Diamondhead (AF and UA version) *Cannonbolt *Jetray *Goop *Armodrillo *Rath *Water Hazard *Way Big (special boss battle alien, in battle arena can be used freely) Dr. Elektrisch's aliens *Forcefield *Velocityraptor *Icescream *Flying Fish *Electromagnet *Lava Lamp *Airbug *Unknown Omni-Knights Alien (YES I KNOW HE'S UNKNOWN NOW) *Destroyer Non-Playable Characters *Paradox (guide in the game) *Azmuth Villains *Normal Scrapbots *Buzzsaw Scrapbot *Claw Scrapbot *Regenarating Scrapbot *Bombing Planes Story Cheat Code Level This level can only be unlocked by cheat code. In the level, you are in the forest seen in the start of the film. Ipnotizzare is controlling everything and attacking you, and you must find and defeat Ipnotizzare while avoiding the deadly plants and animals in the forest. You can only be Paul, Sir Cador or Sir Esclabor in the level. Level 1: New York The level takes place in New York. You must defeat the Scrapbots in the city and return to your spaceship to fly home. Level 1.5 In this level, you can be either Gwen, Kevin, Cador, Emily or Esclabor. You are in the bank and you must stop the Scrapbots from robbing the bank (shown in the movie), and taking all the money from the vaults. Level 2: Berlin The level takes place in Berlin. After landing in Germany to find Dr. Elektrisch, the gang goes searching for him, when Scrapbots attack. You must find your way back to the spaceship. Level 2.5 Same as level 2, only you can play as the other characters, and the Scrapbots are less powerful. Level 3: London Bombing Planes are attacking London. Hop between buildings or fly your way and defeat all 10 bombing planes. Level 3.5 You are the other characters, and you must stop the Scrapbots on the ground while avoiding the bombs from above. More levels soon. Battle Arenas Ipnotizzare's Forest The battle arena is in Ipnotizzare's forest. There are many plants around that sometimes wrap the players around. New York The battle arena is in a street in New York. There are many cars around that can be used to throw at your oppotent. Berlin The battle arena is in Berlin. The players can jump between houses and shops to fight. London The battle arena is in London. There are houses around that the player can jumped between, but there are bombs that are constantly falling that must be avoided. More arenas soon. Category:Video Games Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Video Games